Pocahon
by breannagabreil
Summary: this is the classic Disney film with a few genderbends


i don't Pocahontas

music is bold

* * *

 **In sixteen hundred seven**

 **We sailed the open sea**

 **For glory, god and gold and the Virginia company**

 **For the new world is like heaven**

 **And we'll all be rich and free**

 **Or we have been told by the Virginia company**

 **For glory, god, and gold and the Virginia company.**

Speaking part

Ready to hoist the cannon said a man.

Aye said man #2.

Hey, look, it that Smith said Lon.

That's her alright the old sea dog said, Ben.

Captain Jenna Smith. I've heard amazing stories about her said, Thomas.

Are you coming on this voyage too? Asks Lon.

Course she is ya half-wit! You can fight Indians without Jenna Smith said, Ben.

That's right said, Jenna.

She climbed onto a cannon that's being hoisted onto the ship.

I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun said, Jenna.

 **On the beaches virginny, there's diamonds like debris**

 **There's silver in the river**

 **Gold you pluck right off the trees.**

 **With a nugget for my winny and another for me.**

 **And all the rest will go the Virginia company.**

 **It's glory, god, and gold and the Virginia company.**

During the voyage, a violent storm strikes.

Come on, lads said a man.

Watch out said man #2.

Faster! She's taking in more water said man #3.

Jenna! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose said Thomas.

Reef the topsails said, Jenna.

Aye Ma'am said man #4.

Steady on your course said, Jenna.

It's alright Thomas! We'll get her tied off said, Jenna.

Say your prayers lads said man #5,

Look out said man #6,

Jenna sees the wave,

Thomas, watch it said, Jenna.

Then Thomas is swept overboard.

Helo said, Thomas.

Man overboard said man #7.

Help said, Thomas.

Stay your course he's lost said man #8.

Help said, Thomas.

Jenna ties a rope to her waist.

Pull the pin said, Jenna.

Aye, Ma'am said man #9.

Then she runs.

Smith! Smith! Said Ben,

Then she jumps overboard.

Are you crazy said, Ben?

Hang on Thomas, I've got you said Jenna.

Then the device holding the rope breaks and it start to go.

Quick the rope said, Lon.

Then three man grab the end before it can go over.

Come on lads pull said Ben.

Pull! Pull! Said Ben.

Put your back into it said, Ben.

Here they come said, Lon.

Then Jenna and Thomas are on board.

The lucky lad said, Lon.

Well, that was refreshing said, Jenna.

Well done Smith said, Lon.

Of course, you all would do the same for me said, Jenna.

Oh sure oh sure we would said all.

Absolutely said, Ben.

Trouble on deck? Asks Radcliffe.

Governor Radcliffe said, Thomas.

Thomas fell overboard, sir said Jenna.

Thank heaven he was so expertly retrieved. Well done Smith said, Radcliffe.

Thank you, sir said, Jenna.

Don't lose heart men. It won't be long before we reach the new world, and remember what awaits us freedom, wealth, the adventure of our lives said, Radcliffe.

You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing not wind, nor rain, nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages will stand in our way said, Radcliffe.

Carry on said Radcliffe.

The crew cheers.

A stirring speech, sir said Wiggins.

I'm sure the men will be most exhilarated said, Wiggins.

Let's hope I need those peasants to dig up my gold said, Radcliffe.

This new worlds gonna be great Jenna said, Thomas.

I'm gonna get a pile of gold and build me a big house and if any Indians tries to stop I'll blast him said, Thomas.

You just worry about that fortune of yours Thomas and leave the savages to me said, Jenna.

You think they'll give much trouble? Asks Lon.

Not as much trouble as Smith will give them said, Ben.

 **We'll kill ourselves an Indian.**

 **Jenna: maybe two or three**

What do you suppose the new world will look like? Asks Thomas.

Like all others I suppose, I've seen hundreds of new worlds Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one said Jenna?

 **Crew: its glory, god, and gold for the Virginia company**

* * *

 **Hega hega**

 **Ya-hi-ye-hega x2**

 **Hega hega**

 **A horn blows.**

 **Hega hega**

 **Ya-hi-ye-hega x2**

 **Steady as the beating drum**

 **Singing to the cedar flute**

 **Seasons go and seasons come**

 **Bring the corn and bear the fruit**

 **By the waters sweet and clean**

 **Where the mighty sturgeon is**

 **All the earth our mother gives**

 **O great spirit hear our song**

 **Help us keep the ancient ways**

 **Keep our sacred fires strong**

 **Walk in balance all our days**

 **Seasons go and seasons come**

 **Steady as the beating drum**

 **Plum to seed to bud to plum**

 **Steady as the beating drum**

 **Hega hega**

 **ya-hi-ye-hega**

 **Steady as the beating drum.**

 **Hega hega**

Ka-ma wingpo, powhatana said Kekata.

Ay-man-ay-Cho, Kekata.

It's good to be home said Powhatana.

Chesk-cham-ay said Powhatana.

The massawomecks are defeated said Powhatana.

With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again said Powhatana.

Your return had brought much joy to the village said Kekata.

Look at all the smiling faces said Kekata.

Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see said Powhatana.

Where is my son? Asks Powhatana.

You know Pocahon said Kekata.

He has his father's spirit said Kekata.

He goes wherever the wind takes him said Kekata.


End file.
